Blueroses0003
Blueroses0003 are a famous youtube band, made up of enemys Hannah, Lucy and Meghan. They are a global hit and have even been featured in Game of Thrones. Their arch rivals are the fabulouspinkroses0003. Meet the band! Meghan is a very rude, black hearted member of the band, and is especially nasty towards her friends. However, she also owns a large number of "puppies" in which she abuses and treats horribly, and has even burnt a few alive for not getting an efficent job done. However, there are certain bitches which she has respect for, and although she does not like to admit it, is secretly friends with some of them. She is currently a very powerful dictator, and is the brains behind Kim Jon Un's plan to start WW3, although there has been evedince she plans to destroy him and rule the world with an iron fist and her bitches by her side. She is also the owner of the successful aquamarinegem channel.She is also the inpiration for the Adventue Time character Nicky Minaj Hannah is a confident and brave member, never giving in to anything frightening (except spiders, spiders are scarrrry), however sometimes lets her confidence get the better of her. During a live performance, she even had the bravery to take a sledge hammer and chuck it at a booing hater in the audience, who then died shortly after. She was taken to court, along with Meghan and Lucy, but they had won the courtcase by batting their eyelashes and bribing the judge with all the money they earnt from the concert. Lucy is quite a shy member, but is generally recognised as a fan favourite by the younger members of the fanbase. Outside of band performances though, Lucy is wild, and is up for doing crazy stunts such as driving without a seatbelt. She has a feroucious tiger as a pet named "cuddles" who is the replacement of her old pet, a black bear by the name of "niggabear." The rivalry As mentioned before, there is a strong rivalry between the two bands, blueroses0003 and fabulouspinkroses0003. When blueroses became a massive success among both punk rock metal fans and children, jealousy came among 3 of their friends: Jamie (jmcdonald638/Dodging Jam), Alex (destroyer1444) and the head of the fabulouspinkroses, Ewan (ChewyEwanTV). The 3, eager to get revenge, formed the band in 2012. Their first single, a stereo hearts cover, became a viral hit, gaining 8,717,912 views on youtube, and 6,234,106 likes, almost as many views as blueroses biggest hit, "valerie acapella cover." After realising the threat the girls came out with their first album, "mothafuckin bitches and hoes." Shortly after came fabulouspinkroses debut album "fabulous pink mothafuckin bitches and hoes." Sales were close, but blueroses managed to outsell their competitors by 1,000 copies more within the first week, and with 1,092,346 albums sold. However, by the time the two bands second albums had both arrived, "rainbows and hugs" and "fabulous pink rainbows and hugs" the fabulouspinkroses0003 managed to outsell the blueroses by 1123 copies, and selling almost 2,000,000 copies within the first week. Since the rivalry began, there have been many flame wars between fans of both sides, and even street riots over who is better. There have also been many assassination attempts made by the girls to eliminate the boys, and vice versa, although none have ever succeeded. However, the girls did manage to capture both Alex and Jamie once, plotting to kill them with a balls growing ray, which causes your balls to grow so much bigger than the ballsack they explode within it, but Ewan had managed to save them.